Dendritic cell vaccination with idiotype is active in myeloma and amyloidosis with a response rate of at least 30%. The clinical objectives are to determine the feasibility of treatment with idiotype-loaded dendritic cells for treatment of high risk plasma cell proliferation disorders, to obtain preliminary data on the clinical efficacy of treatment, and to assess the toxicity of treatment with dendritic cells.